In many situations, it is desired to control access to the contents of a cabinet, drawer, or cart. For example, access to such materials as drugs and narcotics should be available only to authorized personnel. Controlled access can be accomplished electronically by providing access only to people who input a correct password or have a correct identification badge or card electronically scanned by an electronic device, such as a bar code reader. One disadvantage of some of the above-mentioned locking mechanisms is that they are unable to provide access to medical materials to an individual in an emergency situation when that person lacks the proper identification.
Another disadvantage of some of the above-mentioned locking mechanisms is that they must be electronically locked as well by repeating the process of inputting a password or scanning an identification card.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lock assembly capable of being locked and unlocked both manually and automatically. Another object of the present invention is to allow one to close a door when the lock assembly is locked.